Witched: The Return
by The Spokesman
Summary: Some familiar faces show up in this one as well as some new ones! It'll be worth the read!
1. Chapter 1

W.i.t.c.h.e.d.

The Return

By D.B.F.

Like I said in Book One, W.i.t.c.h. is not mine, but this fanfic is. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One

Yan Lin woke up. She felt sore all over. _The journey is over,_ she thought, _It's time to get the Guardians, and find the new Oracle._ She looked Tibor. He was still sleeping. _I guess the trip wore him out._ She looked around. _I see Heatherfield hasn't changed much,_ she continued, _But wasn't there a school over there?_

Yan Lin looked at a long gate. Above the entrance a sign said "Sheffield Institute," but the school that used to be behind it was gone! She noticed that there was a small, white piece of paper on the gate's entrance. "'Due to mold infestations,'" Yan Lin read aloud, "'this Sheffield Institute has been temporarily closed.'"

"What kind of--?" Yan Lin gasped. Her voice didn't sound like it was hers. She ran to Tibor. He was wearing the same clothing, but he looked younger. She woke him and said, "Why do we look like this?"

"I told you we'd undergo some changes." He may have looked younger, but his tone of voice was the same. He smiled. "We have survived the journey. I was sure we would not." He looked around and frowned. "Shouldn't there be a school there?" She showed him the notice."Hmm," he said, beginning to pace back and forth on the sidewalk, "We can find the new Oracle by ourselves." Yan Lin watched him as he paced. "Or," he continued, "we can join with the Guardians and the Keepers, and then look for the new Oracle."

"Let's team up with the Guardians," Yan Lin said, feeling her eyes widen with joy, "I would like to see my granddaughter again."

"She will not know who you are," Tibor warned.

"She'll know," Yan Lin said, nodding her head, "She'll know." With that they started to walk to Hay Lin's house. "Wait!" she cried. "We need new clothes. We have to blend in."

They went to a department store. They bought some clothes that looked like what everyone else was wearing. _I never thought I'd fit in this,_ Yan Lin said, admiring herself in the mirror, _Ever!_ Then they went on to Hay Lin's house.

When they got there they were in for a shock. Not only was there no one there, but someone had broken in and robbed the place! The window in the door was broken. There were pots and pans scattered all over the kitchen. Tables were overturned, food everywhere, it looked like a tsunami had come in and completely devastated the place!

Yan Lin didn't bother calling out to Hay Lin. _She's a smart girl,_ she told herself, _She probably left to Irma's house._

They went there. It looked the same. Place, by place, by place they looked for the Guardians, but for naught. The homes were all vacant and devastated.

_Where could they be?_ Yan Lin thought. She sat on the sidewalk and cried. Tibor, though feeling sorry for her, only stood by. "We must find the Oracle," he finally said, "Maybe he can tell us where they are." Yan Lin looked up at him. How could he be so cruel! How could he just worry about his duties when her granddaughter was missing?

"You go find him," she spat, "I'll find the Guardians." Tibor started to walk away, but stopped. He walked back to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "I did ask you what to do first. We will find the Guardians." Then they both started to walk down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I can't believe it." Dark was lying on the couch in his living room. "We've searched everywhere. We put up missing posters. We've filed missing persons reports. It's been two weeks. Where could they be?"

_Wow,_ Irma thought, _I thought that this shook us up! He acts as if he lost his parents._ She looked at Dark. His head was on Cornelia's lap. She was trying to calm him down.

"Aw get a room, will ya?" The voice came as a surprise to everyone. Not as much because of what was said, but who said it. Hay Lin was sitting in a recliner, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so mad?" Dark asked, sitting up to look at her better. Hay Lin just continued staring at him.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Will teased. "You like him. You really, really like him. That's so sweet!"

East started to taunt her. "Dark and Hay Lin sitting in a tree-"

_Thwap!_

East didn't get to finish her song. Something had happened. While East had been singing, Dark had slipped up behind her, and covered her mouth with his hand. It looked, and sounded like it was a hard hit.

"Stop it," Dark said, tilting his hat upward to show his teeth, "All of you. I don't like people teasing my friends. You guys are just jealous that she has a better chance of being with me than--"_T_

_hwap!_

Dark stumbled backwards. Mostly in surprise, but also in pain. He covered his mouth, and let out a small cry of pain. He started to stand up, but wobbled back and forth and fell back down.

"Ow!"

Everyone turned to see Cornelia holding her hand in pain.

"You did that?" he said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Why is it that you almost seem happy to have your teeth knocked out?" Taranee pondered.

"Because," Dark said, laughing, "I have finally found someone worthy to be taught by me. I will teach you all, because I feel that you all could do that to me. For now, though, let's focus on finding your parents."

"Well," East said, sliding up to Dark, "let's see what _we_ look lie when we turn magical." Dark nodded. He reached in his pocket. A moment later, he pulled it out, disappointed look was on his face.

"Well?" East said.

"It's gone," Dark whispered, "The Heart is gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Uriah sat on the curb of the street. He was sulking because he missed his chance to kill the people responsible for ruining his life.

"Why?" He sobbed. "Why can't I have a happy ending once in a while?"

_You feeble-minded fool._

"Who said that?" Uriah demanded, looking around to try to find the owner of the voice.

_It seems that you have completed your elemental training,_ the voice snickered, _Show me._

Suddenly a tall, largely-built man stepped out of the shadow of one of the buildings around Uriah. He seemed to smile evilly. He rushed toward him, holding a long, sharp knife.Uriah stood still, smiling equally evilly at the man. He raised his hand. Suddenly, his arm started to glow. Energy began pulsing through him. In an instant, Uriah had shot a lightning bolt at the man! He fell, twitching uncontrollably.

"V-v-v-very good," he said, his voice shaking. He smiled at him happily. He stopped shaking. It was almost magical. "You have been taught well, but I think that I can teach you a little more." He stood up. "Come," he said, walking down the sidewalk, "Your training begins now."

"But who are you?" Uriah asked. He stopped walking.

"I," he began, "am Doom, your new master."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Will, East, and Taranee were helping Dark look for the Heart of Phoenix. Meanwhile Irma was trying to referee Hay Lin and Cornelia.

"All right, I want a clean fight," she joked, "No pulling hair, no scratching, and no name calling." Dark looked up.

"Well dang, what's left?" he teased. He started searching again.

"Dark," North called from upstairs, "the Heart is still there with you, just in a different place." Everyone stopped.

"Where?" Dark asked. North laughed, quietly.

_A master of Concentration,_ she thought, _and yet so naive._

She decided to try to help him without giving him the answer. "Look to your left," she ordered.

Dark turned left.

"No! No!" North shouted. "The left of you."

Dark gave her a puzzled look, and turned to his left again.

North sighed. _And they said he was a genius!_

She turned him to face her. He still looked confused. North sighed again. "It's in your heart," she told him. Dark tilted his head and raised his hat so he could see her better. "You think I'm nuts, huh?" She asked him. "Where did Will's Heart come from?"

"Inside of her?" Dark said.

"Right. So where would yours go?"

"Inside of me?"

"Good. When you want to use the Heart, summon it."

"How?"

"The same way you Concentrate."

Dark closed his right hand. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. When he opened his hand, the heart was not in it. He shrugged. He was going to give up, but then he noticed that everyone was not looking at him, but behind him.

"The Heart," Dark said in awe. He reached for it. It came, as if it was reaching for him as well. He wrapped his right hand around it, but pulled it back, shaking it and blowing on it. "Is yours hot?" he asked Will, continuing to try to cool his hand.

"No," Will said.

"You used the wrong hand," North said, "Try using the left hand."

Instead of arguing, Dark reached out for the Heart with his left hand. It started to shake, then it pulled back. _It looks like it's bracing itself,_ Dark thought, _Like it's going to break...through...something? ME?!_

Before anyone could react, the Heart of Phoenix flew towards Dark, and bore its way through his hand. The power of the Heart was visible, for not only did it break through Dark's hand, but it knocked his hat off, which had been on his head ever since he met Irma.

The force of the Heart was too much for any normal person, but not Dark. He was special. "Guys," he strained, "The Heart is powerful. It's running through my veins. Soon it will make it to my..." Dark didn't get to finish his sentence. The pain had been to much. He passed out. His eyes were closed, but was murmuring something along the lines of "He is worthy. He is pure. He...is the Seeker."

Dark woke to find himself laying in one of the beds of his guests. He blinked to see better. "Pitch black," he whispered, "Finally!" He slid out of the bed. "I can't believe I passed out," he chuckled, "This Heart seems to have melded with my own." Dark closed his eyes, and instead of just darkness, he saw waves of energy. Magical energy! "Not only that," he continued, "but I think it's working like my heart, too."With every beat of his heart, Dark could hear the Heart of Phoenix beating in sync with it.

_Ba bump! Ba bump! Ba bump! Ba bump!_

_They seemed to be coexisting just fine_.

His body, though weakened, seemed to be fine. No blood. No bruises. Not even a scar. Dark was still the same way he was when he first touched the Heart, except for...

"My hat!" Dark whispered loudly. "Where is my hat?" Dark started to walk down the stairs.

Dark heaved a relieved sigh. His hat was right where the Heart had tossed it. "I like my eyes," Dark said to himself as he walked towards it, "But others don't. They see them, and the first thing to come to their minds is 'Vampire! Grab the torches! Burn him at the stake!'" A tear tried to form in his eye, but he pushed it away.

"So what if I'm a vampire?" Dark said, his voice breaking. "So what if I can fly? So what if I need blood every now and then? I have feelings, too! I bleed too. I die too." He fell to his knees. "All I want is to be accepted. I just want to be normal. I never asked for anything special. I just want to be treated equally!"

"Dark? Is that you?" she asked. She was wearing a white nightgown.

"Flash," Dark said, "Leave me alone. I just need to think."

Flash walked towards him. "Please," she said, "Let me help you."

Dark stood up and turned to face her."You can't."

A lightning bolt flashed in the window. As it did, Dark could see Flash's big, gray eyes filled with tears. "I'm gonna go for a walk," Dark said, walking to the door.

"You're not going to wear your hat?" Flash pondered.

"No," he said, "I'm tired of hiding. In the morning, I'm showing the girls what I really look like."

"And what do you plan on doing when they try to kill you? Run again?"

"No." He turned to look into Flash's eyes. "I'm too important to their parents' fate to be killed." With that, Dark ran out of the house into the newly formed thunderstorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Where could he be?" Hay Lin walking in circles in Dark's huge living room. She was full of questions. "Where would he go? Should we look for him?"

East was sitting on one of the couches. "Nah," she said, "Dark always does this. He'll disappear on Friday morning, come back on Sunday evening. It's a routine."

North looked up at the calendar. "Only thing is that it's Tuesday," she said, "Where could he go on a Tuesday?"

_Nowhere. And yet everywhere._

"Who said that?" Taranee asked, looking at North. North shrugged.

_Fear,_ the voice said, _The one thing that I love. People who are afraid have much tastier blood._

The W.i.t.c.h. girls backed away from where the voice was coming from. It was coming from behind the door of a room. It had a large, brown crescent-shaped seal on it. Instead of backing away, North and East walked closer towards it.

_Don't worry,_ the voice said, directing itself to Will and the others, _You're safe. I only drain blood at night. And my victims are always male._

"Why?" Will asked.

_Because,_ the voice replied, _I can only drink blood of the opposite sex. Yes, I'm a girl._

East came closer to the door. "What are you?" she asked, regretting that she asked.

_I'm what you'd call a special vampire,_ the girl said, _I can only drain the blood of males who come too close to water. I am a mermaid._

"But why can't you drink female blood?" East asked.

_I can, but I would lose my ability to speak your language. I enjoy talking to people, and if I drink even one drop of female blood, I will lose the ability to do my favorite past-time._

"How did you become a vampire?"

_Full of questions, eh? Well I'll answer this last question. Mermaids aren't little goody two-shoes. We were once good, when we were ruled by King Neptune, but he is long since dead. His son, the evil merman, Dread ,took his place. He smote out all good deeds done by his father, and replaced them with pain, suffering, and unneeded death. He forced all merpeople to either turn evil, or die. _

_Many chose death, but I wanted to be cruel. And now I can be. It's not what it's cracked up to be, though. No one can beat Dread. He is indestructible. His only weakness is that he can't come out of water. I hope that a new king will emerge soon. Actually it would be a queen. Her name would be-_"That wasn't my question," East interrupted._Quite right. You see, Dread is a vampire, so he enforced a rule that all merpeople become vampires. We merpeople are born vampires._

Hay Lin walked toward the door. "Who would be the new queen, if Dread died?" she asked.

The girl snickered. _If you want to know the answer, come closer._

Hay Lin walked to where North was standing.

_Closer._

She walked to where East was standing.

_Closer._

She walked up to the door and pressed her ear to the door. The mermaid whispered a name in Hay Lin's ear."Well?" East said. "Who would it be?" Hay Lin turned and looked at East.

"She said that it would be a girl, whose name is Amber," she responded, "She also said she knew where Dark was."

"Where?" Cornelia asked. She shook Hay Lin by her shoulders. "Where is he?"

"A place called 'The Fallen City,'" Hay Lin replied, shaking herself from Cornelia's grip.

North turned to face the girls. "It's time to go," she said.

"Where?" East asked. North paused for a long moment. Finally, she said, "California."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Uriah was panting. He and his master, Doom, had been training for what felt like years.

"How much longer," Uriah gasped, "do we have to keep this up?"

"I'd usually say," Doom panted, "that we'd have to restart every time you complain. But you've been able to match my strength. Your physical training is over. Time for your psychological training."

Doom and Uriah sat on the floor of the arena. "Now," Doom said, "the first thing we must do is-" He stood up. When Uriah stood up, he waved his hand for him to sit back down. "The first thing we need to do is take care of that hair." He opened a cabinet and pulled out some hair clippers. "Don't move," he said.

When the cutters came on, Uriah started to flinch. He never did like getting his hair cut.

_BZzzz! BZzzzzzzzz! BZZZZZzzz!_

One by one, Uriah felt each of the spikes he had made his hair into being cut down. Finally the clippers turned off. Doom smiled, and handed him a mirror.

"When you fight our enemy," he said, "You don't want him to be able to grab you anywhere."

Uriah looked in the mirror. _Why did he do this to me?_ he cried in his mind. _How could he be so cruel?_ All the hair that Doom had left for Uriah was short, flat, and close to his head. _He's ruined my image!_ He shouted in his head.

_What "image" did you have?_

The voice didn't even startle Uriah. "I had my own image, Doom," he said, "I was hated by teachers and feared by kids of all ages. I was-"

_A fool._

Doom gave an eerie laugh, as he said, "Come on. We have much to do and so much time. After you showed me the time chamber your former teacher trained you in, time is a luxury that I now have." He smiled as he watched Uriah look at him in a confused way. "And unlike her," he added, "You will not betray me."

_That's what you think,_ Uriah thought, smiling evilly. Then he stood up.

"You were taught the basics," Doom said, "I will teach you the advanced set of moves, and the Sacred Elements. Your training begins now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hay Lin was packing her suitcase. "So how are we gonna get to The Fallen City?" she asked.

East was watching the girls get ready. "Private jet," she said, "Dark's so rich, he bought the parts and made seven solar powered jets. One for each day for the week."

_So I guess that Dark has a girlfriend, huh?_ Hay Lin thought.

_Well don't feel bad,_ Taranee said in Hay Lin's mind, _There are plenty of fish in the sea._

Hay Lin turned to Taranee. She was standing at the door. _Yeah,_ she agreed, _I guess you're right._

_You're __**wrong!**_

The voice startled both girls so much that they jumped in the air. It was North's! _Dark has never had a girlfriend,_ she told them, _I want you, Hay Lin, to get him. But you might want to hurry, 'cause Corny over there wants him too._

"Cornelia?" Hay Lin and Taranee accidentally said out loud.

"What?" Cornelia asked. Hay Lin started to blush.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Well I hope we can find Dark soon," she said with a sigh, "I love the way he talks. It's sophisticated, with a hint of attitude."

"She **does** like him!" Taranee whispered to Hay Lin. "If you want him, you better get him fast."

East sighed. "All right. That's it!" she shouted. "Out! everyone out! Leave the suitcases, we're going to Dark's Californian estate. We'll buy some new clothes when we get there."

Will gave her a confused look. "Dark has an estate?" she asked.

"Yes," North said.

"In California?"

She nodded.

"As in Beverly Hills, California?"

"Yep!" East said. "Swimming pools, movies stars, and the best chicken and waffles ever!"

Irma squealed. "I might be able to meet my soul mate!" she cried, jumping from one couch to the other.

"Who is her 'soul mate?'" East asked Cornelia.

"She changes it a lot, so I'm not sure," she hissed.

"Hey Irma?" North shouted. "We're leaving!" Irma jumped off the couch and ran to the door. "By the way," East asked her when she stopped running, who is your soul mate?" Irma took a deep breath and said, "Vance Michael Justin. I just love him!"

North led the girls outside. Just as they were about to cross the street, two people, a boy and a girl, came toward them. The guy was tall and looked strong, while the girl was small and looked kind and gentile.

"Hello, Guardians," the guy said, "My name is Tibor. I'm a servant of the Oracle of Kandrakar." Tibor walked closer to them. "This," he said, pointing at the girl, "is Yan Lin."

"Grandma?" Hay Lin walked up to her in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Hay Lin," Yan Lin said, "While passing from Kandrakar to Earth, our physical forms changed. We now look like you."

"How old is Tibor over here?" Will asked."Centuries old," He answered, "I was alive when the first Guardians came to be."

"Where are you going?" Yan Lin asked. "And who are these people with you?"

North walked up to Yan Lin. "I am North Side," she said, "I am the vice principal at Sheffield." She took a small bow. "She," she said, pointing at East, "is East Side, my daughter. Also one of the Keepers of the Gate."

Tibor ran up to North. "Keeper?" He inquired. "Your daughter is a Keeper?"

East walked up to Tibor. "Yes," she said, "I'm a Keeper. My mom used to be one, and now I'm one."

"How many of you are there?" Yan Lin asked.

"Two."

"Where is the other?"

"We're going to get him," North replied.

"'Him?'" Tibor asked. He had a confused look on his face.

"Yes. There has always been at least one male in the Keepers group."

"Why?"

"To find the King."

"Who is the 'King?'"

"The King of the Elements."

"What?"

"Come with us. I'll explain on the jet."

With that, North took the girls and Tibor to a flight hanger labeled "3." Together they boarded the jet in it.

As they were flying, North told Tibor and Yan Lin the whole story. "Well," Tibor said, "It looks like we have a common goal." North looked up at Tibor.

"You mean you were sent to look for him, too?" North asked.

"No," Yan Lin said, "We were sent here to look for the new Oracle. Perhaps we could help each other find who we need."

"Sounds like a plan to me," North said. She and Yan Lin shook hands.

_We are beginning our decent. __Please fasten your seatbelts._

The jet started to drop down. "Hold on," North said to the girls. The jet started to shake.

"We're going down!" Taranee cried.

"Baby!" Irma said, sticking out her tongue. "This is fun!"

_Screech! Screech! Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech! hissss_

The jet had landed. North unfastened her seatbelt and stood up. "Well people," she said, "We have decided to work together. Tibor and Yan Lin will help us find the King of Nreyda, and we will help Yan Lin and Tibor find the Oracle." She looked out the window of the jet. "But first, we've got to get Dark. Now let's move!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Somewhere far away, an evil man watched the Guardians. "Fools," he said, sneering at the girls, though he knew they couldn't see him. He turned away from the pool of water he had been looking into. "They are wasting their time," he scoffed, "The boy is not going to come with them. He can't."

The door in front of him opened. The pool of water disappeared as it did. A young girl was standing in the door way, her long, black hair was freely blowing in the breeze. Her deep, piercing, red eyes widened with both interest and fear.

"You wish to speak with me, King Demon?" she said to the man. She took a small bow. He smiled in a way that made her feel even more insecure than she had when she had first opened the door.

"Yes," Demon said. He walked to the spot where the pool had been. "Close the door," he said, beckoning her to stand beside him. She did as she was told. As soon as the door had closed, the pool took form once more."Look at them," he said. He pointed at the Guardians. "They are our enemy," he told her, "They are weak. They shall fall easily. You shall show no mercy, no weakness, no fear. Only show them your power."

"Yes, my king."

He smiled. "But first, help them find their friend. And once you do, expose his weaknesses to them."

"Yes, my king."

Demon made a small, circular motion with his hand. In seconds, there were magical swirls coming from his hand. A few seconds later, there was a large black circle in front of them. "Go through the portal, Scales," Demon said to the girl, "It is time for you to serve your purpose."

Scales bowed, and walked into the portal. After she was gone, Demon closed the portal. "His main weakness," he whispered to himself, "is that he can't show love." He gave an evil laugh. Just then the door opened again. A tall, eerie figure stood in the doorway, this time.

"Is it done?" he asked the man standing in the door.

"Yes," the man said, "It is done. But we will only be able to do it once."

Demon faced the man. Demon turned around to face him. "Then let's hope, for your sake, Doom, that you have taught your pupil well enough to survive the procedure." With that, both men left the room, closing the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Three groups were made. In one, there was Yan Lin, Taranee, and Hay Lin. In the other, there was North, East, and Cornelia. The third party consisted of Tibor, Will, and Irma. "Okay," North said, spreading out a map, "We split up and check the three regions of the Fallen City. Yan Lin's group will take the main part of the city. Tibor's group will take the southern part. My group will handle the suburbs." She gave Yan Lin and Tibor maps of the city. "We'll meet back up here," she told them, "He'll probably be in either the main or south parts.""

Why?" Hay Lin asked.

"Because the south is where the cemetery is," East explained, "And the south has the police station."

"Right!" North said. "Let's go. We'll meet back here at 7:00. It's 3:00 now, so we have plenty of time." With that the three groups departed to their designated areas to try to find Dark.

Scales watched as the three groups departed. _They're making this too easy,_ she thought with a smile, _They'll lead me to Dark. My work is being done for me._ She decided to follow the team led by Tibor. Meanwhile someone else followed Yan Lin's group, while someone else followed North's team.

Hay Lin walked beside her "grandmother" in silence. She was still skeptical about her. Finally she said, "If you're my grandma, you'll know this. What do I do in my spare time?"

Yan Lin smiled and said, "You design clothes, you listen to music, and you save the world. Do you believe that I'm your grandmother now?"

"No."

"Well, you will when I tell you about the map."

"Well I-huh?" Hay Lin looked in her bag. She hadn't taken the map out of it in a while, so the only way she could know about it would be if she was her-

"Grandma?"

Yan Lin had been smiling ever since she heard Hay Lin's question, but now her grin went from ear to ear. "Yes, Hay Lin," she said, "I'm your grandmother. But when we find Chen and Joan, don't tell them. I look like I'm your age, so they won't believe us. If you could, ask Dark to let me stay with him?"

Hay Lin nodded.

"Good," Yan Lin said, "Now let's find him."

_"What a happy reunion."_

"Who said that?" Taranee demanded.

_"Well I'm afraid that I have to cut it short. As a matter of fact, I have to cut you."_

The voice sounded oddly familiar. Out of the shadows buildings, a small-built boy with low-cut hair revealed himself. He had an evil smirk on his face. He looked like he was in the eighth or ninth grade. He was wearing a cloak over his striped sweater. After looking him over, Hay Lin knew who he looked like. He looked almost identical to-

"Uriah!"

Uriah's smirk grew at the sound of his name. "The two of you," he said, "aren't who I'm looking for. But you, Taranee..." He stuck his hand out. In an instant, a lightning bolt took form in it.

"You are one of the people that I want." A second later, the lightning bolt shot out of his hand, aimed for Taranee!As the lightning bolt neared her, Taranee felt a surge of energy. Suddenly an orange aura encircled her.

_ZZZZZTTTTTTT!_

The lightning bolt had not harmed her. When her fear was at its peak, her power of fire had responded and made a shield that deflected Uriah's attack.

"How?" Uriah puzzled. "It can't be! What kind of monster are you?"

Taranee gave him an evil smirk. "It's my turn, right?" she said, sticking out her hand.

"I won't forget this!" he shouted at the girls.

Hay Lin walked beside Taranee. "Neither will we," she said, sticking out her tongue at him, "Surrender and we'll be merciful."

"You won't get me that easily!" he shouted. He pulled something out of his pocket. "I'll be back." With that, he threw the object on the ground. a cloud of smoke came from the sphere-like item. Within seconds, the smoke had cleared, and Uriah had disappeared.

"What's with him?" Yan Lin asked, finally joining the girls.

Taranee shook her head. "I don't know," she said, "but he's going to come back. Let's hurry up and find Dark. We'll talk to the others about this."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tibor and Irma were trying to keep up with Will, but they couldn't.

"Why are you running, Will?" Tibor asked her.

She stopped, turned to look at him, then resumed running.

Irma, seeing the window of opportunity that Tibor opened for her, caught up with Will and pinned her to the ground.

"Let me go!" Will screamed.

"Relax," Irma said. She let her up. "What's wrong? Why are you running?"

Will started shaking. "Because," she whispered, "if we didn't run, _she_ would have gotten us."

Will pointed a shaky finger behind Tibor. He turned around to find a petite young girl. She couldn't have been more than 12 or 13. She wore a small, pink dress, pink high-heels, and a black, hooded shroud. Her hair was pink, as well as her eyes.

Tibor looked at her, then at Will, then at her again. "She was going to get us?" he asked Will. She nodded. She shook free of Irma's grasp.

"I saw her," she said, "She had some kind of frozen sword. She would have sliced Irma in half, if I didn't start running."

"I would not!"

Everyone turned to look at the girl. She took a big step back.

"Who are you?" Irma inquired.

"My name is Fate," she said, "I'm a Guardian of the Savior."

"Who is this 'Savior?'" Tibor asked.

"You know him as Dark Flyer, right? Well we call him the Savior. He's the only person to stand up against the police, and live."

"Aren't the police here to help?" Irma asked.

"Yeah. Themselves. But Dark put an end to that. For the last three years, he lived here. But then he was defeated and considered dead. He wanted it to be this way though."

"Why?"

"So he can come back and give the cops more fear."

There was a noise. "Who's there?" Fate demanded.

_You'll see,_ a voice said, _You'll see. I'll let you see who it is...NOW!_

From out of nowhere, a tall, young woman appeared. She wore all black. Her dress, her shoes, her hooded jacket, all black. Even her hair was black. The only things that weren't black were her red eyes.

"Who are you?" Irma asked.

The girl laughed. "I am Scales," she told the group, "Scales, The Destroyer."

"You're a little young to be a destroyer," Tibor said, stepping in front of the girls, "Show me your strength." Almost an instant after saying this, Tibor stuck out his hand. A sword appeared in it. The battle began.

Tibor got the first blow. Gracefully swinging the sword, he sliced Scales' cheek. Blood began to pour from the wound, but an instant later, it stopped. The cut had disappeared. Scales had healed herself! "My turn, old man!" Scales shouted. She ran towards him, trying to use her speed to defeat him. Tibor flipped out of the way of Scales' attack, and cut her leg.

"You're pretty good for a girl," Tibor said with a smile.

"I could say the same for you!" Scales shouted. Their battle resumed.

After a long, tiring battle, Scales said, "I'm through playing with you." Suddenly she began to change. Instead of legs, she now had a tail. Her arms became longer and thicker, and her head changed from its heart-shaped form to an oval-like one. She hissed, and two flaps of skin came from her neck. She looked like a king cobra. Except in her case it would be a queen cobra.

"Like my new look?" she said with a toothy grin. Tibor ignored her, and sprung into the air.

"An aerial attack? How weak!"

Scales carelessly flicked him away with her tail. Tibor stood back up. He began running towards her. Once more she flicked him away.

"Stupid insect!" she spat. "Admit it. I'm too strong."

"Tibor!" Will shouted. "She's right. We can't beat her right now."

"Smart girl," Scales snickered, "If you leave now, I'll let you live. But if you even _think_ of trying to attack me again, I'll kill all four of you."

Will and Fate helped Tibor while Irma looked at Scales.

"Nice look," she said as Scales started to morph out of her snake form.

"You are all so calm around me," she said in disgust, "why?"

"Because we've seen it before."

"Where?"

"In Metamoor."

"Cedric?"

Will and Tibor walked up to Irma. "You know him?" Will asked.

"Yes. He's my husband. Is he alright?"

"Well..." Irma said.

"Uh..." Will began.

Tibor bowed his head. "He's dead," he said, "I'm sorry."

"But how can I live without him? He was everything to me!"

_"Perhaps I can help."_

"Dark!" The four girls turned to find Dark, wearing his black outfit.

"I can bring him back..."

"You can bring people back to life?" Irma pondered.

"...but you have to do something."

"What? I'll do anything."

Dark gave a big, toothy smile. "Change sides. Join us. Help us defeat those that are the _real_ destroyers. The ones that enslaved you."

Tibor turned to look at him. His smile had faded. There was long pause. It looked as if Dark and Scales weren't even breathing. Finally, Scales said, "Yes. I'll join you."

"Good. But you have to do something else."

"What?"

"Swear to me, on your first born child, that you won't betray us."

"I do. I swear."

"Very well." He smiled at her. "Welcome to the good side." He turned to Tibor, Will, Irma, and Fate. "Let's go."

"Where?" Irma asked.

"To meet with our friends."

He pulled out his phone and called North. "You found me," he said, "I'm coming back with Tibor's group. Also, I've found Fate. I'm bringing her there too. One more thing. I've made a new friend. I'm bringing her too. I'll see you in about an hour. Bye." He hung up his phone. "Well," he said, turning to his friends, "let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

King Demon looked into the pool of water. "Oh, Great Pool of Sight!" he shouted. " Show me Scales!" The water in the Pool started swirling around. Moments later it stopped swirling, and revealed Scales. At this time she was fighting Tibor in her snake form. Demon laughed. _He can't beat her,_ he thought, _It would take a miracle to save him now._

He watched as she deflected every one of Tibor's attacks. He saw the two Guardians standing by, waiting for their turn to fight Scales. _You will all fail. She will show no mercy. You will-huh?_

He saw Dark! For some reason he knew his name. He looked oddly familiar. He was giving Scales a proposition. "She won't take it," Demon said aloud, "She knows who she is loyal to. There is no way-WHAT?"

Scales had agreed to the terms that Dark had set. She even swore her first born child to him if she betrayed them. "Why? Why would she do this?" The Pool began to swirl again. Moments later a name appeared in the Pool. Demon peered into the Pool, already knowing what he'd see. He read the name.

"Cedric..."The door opened, and the Pool disappeared.

"Master," Uriah said, "There has been a problem."

"What is it?"

"The Guardians have been able to overpower me. I don't know how, but they have."

"The Guardians are not a problem. I can destroy them myself."

"Yes but I followed Scales after my defeat. I felt the power of this Dark they were looking for. He could destroy us all, if we try to face him."

"Yes, he could destroy you, but my older brother, Doom, and I are much more powerful than even he is."

"What happens if he comes through the Gate?"

"Nreyda is my world. If he comes in it, he won't go out of it." He smiled to himself. Then he looked at Uriah. "Leave," he said, "Start your training again. You must become stronger." Uriah bowed, and left.

"I think I'll go to sleep now." Demon said with a yawn. He left out the room, closing the door behind him.There was a small, bubbling sound from the Pool. Suddenly it began to speak.

"How much longer," it bubbled, wearily, "must I be mistreated? What did I do to be cursed to serve this evil man? When will my true master come? Why must I only show pain?"The Pool began to swirl. When it stopped, it showed a meadow of flowers. Deer were eating the grass, and butterflies were carelessly fluttering about.

"Why couldn't he like this?" the Pool bubbled, sadly. "What is wrong with this?" The water began swirling again. "I'm waiting, my son..." it said, "Your mother waits for you..." Then the water stopped swirling, revealing nothing. The Pool of Sight had gone back to sleep, dreaming of the day her son would come to save her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Dark watched Scales with suspicions. "Why did you agree to my terms?" he asked her.

"Because," she said, turning to face him, "I need Cedric to live."

"Why is that?"

"I'd rather not say. Please don't force me to."

"I won't." Dark smiled. "If you don't want me to know, I won't make you tell me."

East slid up to Scales. "So," she said, "You're not all that bad, are you?"

"Not really," Scales said, still looking at Dark, "I was being controlled by some kind of hold that Demon had on my mind."

Dark's eyes widened. "So you were being controlled," he said, "Are you still being controlled?"

East's eyes narrowed. "And who is this 'Demon' person that you mentioned?" she asked.

"Well-" Scales began.

"Oh boy," Dark said, "It's story time."

"I've already told them about Nreyda's history," North said to Scales, "What I didn't tell them is what the Nreydans look like."

Scales looked at North. It was the first time that she'd looked at anyone, besides Dark, after her battle with Tibor. "Can I tell them?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

"Oh goody," Dark said, "_Now_ it's story time."

Scales cleared her throat. "Well," she said, looking at all the Guardians, "It's not exactly a new story. It's just part of North's story that she left out."

"You see, not all of the Nreydans look like us. The Life Nation ones do, but the Death Nation people look like zombies or undead. The Light Nation people, for instance, look like giant balls of light, while the Darkness Nation people look like shadows. The Water Nation people are covered in water. The Fire Nation people are made entirely out of fire. The Earth Nation people are covered in either mud, dirt, sand, or vines. And the Air Nation people look like us, but are surrounded and clothed by air."

"That's it?" Irma asked.

"Yes," she said.

"What do the Vampires look like?" Cornelia asked.She smiled, but then stopped smiling as she said,

"They look...like...him." She pointed at Dark. Everyone turned to look at him. He turned away from their curios gazes.

"I didn't chose to look like this," He said, his voice breaking, "I just am like this."

"But you are from Nreyda," Hay Lin said, "Maybe you can-"

"I'm_ NOT _from Nreyda!" Dark shouted. "I'm from _**EARTH**_!" He started to take in deep, shaky breaths of air. More calmly, he said, "I'm from Earth, but I'm not entirely human."

"What do you mean?" Will asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," he said, shaking her hand off of his shoulder, "Let's go back to my house and get some sleep."

"But-"

Before Will could finish her thought, Dark was already walking towards his house."Don't worry," North said, "He treats everyone like that."

Tibor looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Because he's lost a lot of people that he's cared about," she told him, "and he doesn't want that to happen anymore. He might love something or someone, but you'll never know it."

"Why not?" Taranee inquired.

"It seems that every time the words 'I love you' escape his mouth, whatever he said it to is destroyed in some way. It scars his soul every time that happens, so he keeps that emotion to himself."

"Well," Scales said with a yawn, I think I'm gonna follow the Goth guy's example." She began to follow Dark.

Slowly everyone began to trail behind them. Tibor was first. Then Taranee. East was third, followed by Cornelia. Then Will, Irma and Yan Lin left together.

Then there was only Hay Lin and North, they were watching each other, both not moving or speaking, not even breathing. Finally Hay Lin broke the silence. "What does Dark feel for me?" she asked her.

North smiled. "I don't need him to tell me how he feels," she said laughingly, "He likes you. In fact, I think he loves you." Her smile faded. "But the real question is: Do you love him?"

Hay Lin started to ponder. _What did she mean by that?_ she thought. _He's the only guy that I've ever really like. Well besides Eric. Wait._

"Eric!" Hay Lin shouted. She had completely forgotten about him.

"You see," North said, "you can't have them both. I believe that Dark would tell you to chose Eric, but he would never look at you the same, if you did. On the other hand you could chose him, and lose your chances with the other guy. It's your choice. Choose wisely."

With that, North started to follow the others, leaving Hay Lin to think.

"But," she said to herself, "I like them both." After that she went to catch up with the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Where am I?_ The young man thought. He looked around. _All I can see is graves. Unmarked graves. Is this a cemetery? Am I in one of these graves?_

_Not anymore._

He looked around. "Hello?" he called out.

There was no response.

"Hello!" he said louder.

Still no response.

"What do you want?"

_You will find out,_ the voice said with an eerie laugh, _Soon._

Suddenly, the man felt someone-or something-watching him.

_Follow me,_ the voice said, moving away from him.

"How will I know where you are?"

He felt a hand touch his. He turned around to see a small, elderly woman with long, gray and lavender hair. She was wearing a black robe. She began to speak to the him.

"Because," she said with a small smile, "I will show you where to go."

"But who are you?"

"I am known as The Guide. I'm here to do what I do best-guide you."

"Guide me? Guide me where?"

Instead of answering his question, the Guide began to start walking. The man followed her. He decided to not ask anymore questions at the time.

After a while the Guide stopped walking. She pointed at a big, glowing sphere. "Go into it," she told the man.

"Where will it lead me?" he asked.

"Back to the world of the living. You are not meant to die. You have a greater purpose. You are supposed to live for a long, long time. It's time to go back, to fulfill your purpose. Go now...Phobos."

With that she pushed Phobos through the portal.

He felt himself falling for what felt like hours. He was sure that he would die once he hit the ground. Instead of pain when his body came into contact with land, though, he felt soft grass, he smelled flowers and saw a young girl...

"Will..."The girl was visibly petrified at the sight of him. She looked like she was looking at a ghost. "Help...me." He passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Who is this guy?" Dark asked the girls. "And why did you bring him here?"

"Well," Taranee said, "he seems to be a friend."

"I know what he 'seems' to be now," he said in an annoyed voice, "but who _was_ he?"

"His name is Phobos," Hay Lin said, "He was once the evil ruler of Metamoor."

Phobos began to regain consciousness. "Where am I?" he asked groggily. He looked around. "Who are you?" He pointed at Dark, East and North.

North cleared her throat. "I'm North Side," she said slowly, "This is my daughter, East Side." She pointed at the girl who was peering down at him with big, curious eyes.

"Hi," East said shyly. Phobos smiled and waved his hand at her.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "that explains you two. But then who's the big guy?" He pointed at Dark again.

"I'm Dark Flyer," He responded.

"Hello, Scales," Phobos said, giving her a weak smile, "I'm sorry about your husband."

"That's okay," Scales said, winking at Dark, "We've got a way to resolve that problem."

Dark took off his jacket. "And we're gonna do it right now..." he said, his voice trailing off.His wristwatch started beeping. First it was slow..._Beep. Beep. Beep._ Then it started to speed up.

_Beep!Beep! Beep!Beep! Beep!Beep!_

Then it became even faster.

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_

Finally the beeping became so fast that the _beeps_ began to overlap!

_BEEEEEPBEEEEEPBEEBEEEBEEP!_

Then the beeping stopped.

Dark smiled. He actually smiled. A small, black light outlined his body. Energy visibly was pulsing through him. He raised his hands, and they became covered entirely by the energy!

"Everyone!" he shouted. "You will now see what your minds are capable of!" He closed his eyes. "Say hello to Cedric!"

Suddenly there was a flash. Dark feel to the ground with a powerful _thud!_ Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak, to move, even to breathe. There in front of Dark, stood a tall, handsome young man, with red eyes and long, blonde hair. Finally Scales broke the silence, saying only one word...

"Cedric!"


End file.
